


We'll Find Each Other!

by Alex_The_Feline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Other, Pain, Self Harm, Suicide, season two(voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Feline/pseuds/Alex_The_Feline
Summary: After season two, the team gets back together but everything has changed. Lots of pain.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm not totally sure how to use this

“You’re a failure Lance,” Shiro spat, “You’ll never really be part of this team!”

Lance flinched away from the black paladin and ran. He was in the dark but there were purple lights almost like streetlamps. Under each on a team member stood, but they weren’t the kind, truthful people he knew. They pointed out his every flaw, ripped at his skin. Everytime he shouted ones name in hope he was meet with pain.

Lance finally collapsed and heaved in breathes, he was sobbing and suddenly everyone was circling him.

“Ma...?” He said hopefully, but was kicked by Keith.

“You don’t belong on team Voltron, you’re not a good enough pilot.” Keith’s eyes started glowing purple.

“Not smart enough.” Every single one of his teachers said.

“No kind enough,” Hunk said and Lance curled into a ball, Hunk was right, he was “Selfish, cruel, stupid, not good enough. Pidge joined in.

“You’re just not enough.” Shiro said and all the other stopped, “You have never been, and will never be enough.” Shiro sighed as if disappointed, but Lance couldn’t look at his face.

Lance pulled in on himself more, wishing they would just go away.

“Lance, we need you!” The scene around him changed and he was flying Blue with the other around him. Shiro was shouting then Lance realized he couldn’t move.

“Guys! I can’t,” He tried to call for help but his comms were down.

“Lance!” Hunk screamed as he fell into the ocean they were fighting over, Hunk didn’t come back up and Lance started falling too.

Suddenly he was back on the ground in a ball, and each member was telling him how they died and he should have saved them.

“I drowned because of you!” Hunk yelled, water starting to pour off of him.

“I burned!” Pidge screamed and lit on fire.

“I was crushed!” Coran said and the walls shook and rocks fell and Lance tried to tell himself it wasn’t real.The problem was that he knew it was real, and it was all his fault

“You let me get stuck fighting in that rink till I died.” Shiro said and cuts and bruises started to appear all over him.

I was beheaded!” Allura shrieked, throwing her head at Lance who kicked it away and scrambled into a dark corner

“Why didn’t you catch me?” Keith asked softly.

“I’m sorry!” Lance wailed, his shaking getting more intense, “I’m sorry!” He repeated over and over again.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me if there are any mistakes

“He’s gone.” Said Lance, disbelief if his voice. They all stood around the empty chair. Staring as if they did it long enough Shiro would just appear.

Millions of Lightyears away a Witch named Hagar yelled out:  
“Summon Prince Lotor!”

“Where’s Shiro?” Pidge asked sadly, everyone could hear the pain in their voice, they had all stumbled out of the black lion. “Where is he? He couldn’t have just disappeared!” Pidge’s voice had gone up in pitch and they seemed to be hyperventilating. 

“It’s gonna be ok,” Hunk tried.

“How?” Keith snapped, “How the hell is this gonna be ok?”

“We’ll figure this out.” Coran seemed to try to be the voice of reason, “Can’t lose hope now!” But they could lose hope, and they lost it fast. The silence that settled over the team was too thick to cut with even Voltron’s knife.

Suddenly the whole castle shook, and they all looked around, scared. 

“We’re still being attacked?” Hunk questioned

“We should wormhole out of here.” Lance spoke more to the ground than the others.

“What about Shiro?” Keith yelled and glared at him, he oped his mouth to say more but Allure interrupted.

“Lance is right.” She looked like she was gonna cry and Coran started to lead her up to the control room.

Lance looked just as, if not more, surprised than Keith.

“I’m not ready…” Keith’s voice shook and Lance glanced at him before looking away sharply. He was angry that Shiro wanted Keith to lead should anything happen to him. Lance pushed the feeling away when his eyes landed on Pidge. Their shoulders were shaking, and she fought back tears.

“I’m gonna…” Pidge’s voice cracked and Keith looked at them with worry, “I’m gonna stay with Green for a while…” They stumbled to their green lion, and ran inside, tears falling.

“I got this, you two should go give Allura some backup.” Hunk nodded as he followed Pidge worry on his features.

Lance let out a shaky breath, “Hunk is right.” He shuddered and Keith wondered how the hell he was going to lead this team.

“Yea,” He stated dumbly and looked away feeling lost, “Do you think he’s,” The question seemed to burn the both of them and Keith stiffened as Lance pulled him into a hug.  
“It’s gonna be ok, we just gotta stick together as a team.” Lance was almost suppressed, but Keith’s face had looked like Lance’s younger siblings.

Keith relaxed into the hug, surprised to see Lane’s softer side. Normally Lance was only this kind to Hunk and Pidge, so Keith realized that they must all really be shaken.  
“Palladians!” Allura called, needing help.

“On it.” Lance moved away from Keith, gave him a soft smile before patting his shoulder, “Come on mullet, we got a job to do.”

Keith rolled his eyes and made to go to Red, ‘One last fight,’ he thought at the lion, ‘Just one more.’

Lance ran to Blue, smiling softly at the calming presence of them. ‘I, no, we can do this.’ he thought almost happily.

Lance and Keith flew out and did their best, the fight was highly one sided, and each were sloppy which lead to them arguing over the coms.

“Guys!” Hunk yelled, “Shut up and get back in here!” It was odd to hear Hunk get mad, and Lance simmered down instantly. Keith on the other hand was shaking in rage, and still fighting tears when Lance slammed into him.

“Lance! What the hell?” Keith snapped and just started yelling, “Can you even fly? Why can’t you do anything right?” And the insults just kept coming.  
Lance flinched away, glad they couldn’t see him. He was shaking, and Blue was trying to get him to calm down.

“Keith, Lance! Get back into the Castle,” Allura snapped, “We are getting out of here now.” The wormhole opened and Keith landed in Red, and watched confused as the hangers shut down.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked, a little out of it, he had been so angry then there was nothing.

“We gotta get him!” Hunk yelled, powering the yellow lion up.

“On it.” Pidge said from Green, “He’s close, probably still playing hero.” Their voice held no emotion.

“Is he ok?” Hunk asked, “Why is he not responding?”

“Lance?” Keith called into his headset.

“I’m here,” Lance sounded hurt, “But the hangar doors are shut.”

“I can’t open them!” Pidge yelled, fear creeping in.

“They won’t open because we are about to jump,” Coran said, “Hold on Lance!” They entered the wormhole and felt the whole thing shake.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked sharply.

“I got this guys!” Lance yelled even though he did not, in fact, have it.

“The wormhole is collapsing!” Allura yelled

“Are you kidding me?” Lance cried, before mumbling insults at the Galra.

“Not again!” Hunk groaned.

“Guys!” Pidge yelled horrified as the hangar doors were ripped out, Galra ships having followed them.

“Sorry!” Lance sounded faint, as his coms were mostly static.

“Lance!” Hunk called, “We’ll get you buddy!” Hunk started flying to help.

“Wait!” Keith called, we can’t just rush out into a wormhole! We need to stay in the castle!” Keith cringed at his own cruelty, knowing that Lance might have to be sacrificed to save the others.

“Suck on that!” Lance yelled in victory as he shoved a ship into the side of the wormhole. He then let out a panicked yell and two more slammed him down so that he couldn’t get into the castle.

“Lance!” Keith screamed and rushed forward, and rage filling him up again. Keith had been right, fighting in the wormhole was a bad idea, and they all were screaming when the castle went through the side and the wormhole started shrinking.

Pidge screamed as they fell out, and Hunk unconsciously moved to follow and fell soon after.

“Hunk, Pidge!” Lance yelled.

“We’ll find each other!” Keith yelled.

“Course we will!” Lance called, “See ya soon mullet!” 

Then Keith was hurtling through space at a almost white but gray moon with craters covering all of it. And Pidge was lost. And Hunk was suddenly very cold. And Lance was trying so hard not to scream. And Allura and Coran felt so weak they both collapsed and did not have time to slow the castle as they crashed into a planet.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler, sorry

Allura panted, she was exhausted but the repairs were almost completed, and the people trained. She shrugged of the tired feeling and lifted the box of supplies into the ship.

“Almost ready to fly!” Coran shouted in happiness. It had been nearly three human months since they had last saw any of the paladins, and the guilt they both felt was crushing them.

“That’s great, Coran.” Allura panted.

“You should rest,” Coran’s voice filled with worry and more guilt.

“The people are strong, I’m glad we’ve been able to help.” Allura said ignoring that last comment. And help they had, starting a resistance, taking nearly all the Galra off the planet, the last bit could be won back soon. The Galra had one last base on the planet, and they were all determined to take it down.

The people on this planet were a race of reptiles that were bipedal, but often walked on all four legs. The had dark green or gray scales, two black eyes, and large white fangs. Their social order had upset Allura in the beginning, but she had gotten used to it now; the weak were killed, while the strong fought for the right to be The Fakar, or leader, who had total control.

“Yes Princess.” Coran recognized her tone, it was the same tone Alfor had used when he knew he was reaching his breaking point.

 

“Princess!” Coran shouted as they went down, spinning. Alura had collapsed and Coran could feel his energy leaving. The crash onto the planet had been enough to take both of them out, and neither one was sure quite how long they had been knocked out.

 

“We should talk to The Fakar,” Allura brought Coran out of the past, “Then we can fully plan out our battle.”

“Yes!” Coran wanted to get the paladins back, the castle had been extremely empty without them. “Then we can find the paladins!”

Coran worked on fixing the sipe, missing Pidge’s inquisitive nature, and Hunk’s helpful curiosity. And Allura worked with The Fakar - the leader of the group of people they had found- and a few high up warriors to make a plan.

“We have a plan, but we’ll need the Castle of Lions.” Allura radioed to him.

“I’ll have it ready in a few tick!” Coran said unsure.

They both and become quite, both worrying about how this was affecting the other. 

“We attack in two days time, The Fakar is contacting a group on the other side so that we can hopefully crush them between our two fronts.” Allura informed, “I’ll be staying at their camp for tonight for diplomatic reasons.” Allura’s voice was tired and Coran agreed and reminded her that it would be extremely fun.  
They two days passed quickly and the battle was soon upon them. They both rushed in, Allura on foot, and Coran in the Castle.

“Coran, Allura, is that you guys?” A relieved voice they hadn’t heard in months. The yellow lion slammed into the Galra base from the other side, apparently he had been part of the people The Fakar had called.

The battle went smoothly and the Galra were defeated. Then people were talking about a feast, and Coran and Hunk were hugging, and crying and Allura was hugging them both and many tears were shed.

All three of them agreed to a feast, but decided that after that they needed to find the others. It was a heartbreaking and heartwarming reunion, till Hunk asked about the others.  
Allura shook her head.

“I’m sure we’ll find them soon!” Coran jumped in, “We’ve got the Castle back up again, and Hunk is hightly inteligent!”

“We’ll find them soon.” Allura agreed.

“Right…” Hunk nodded almost not believing them, but desperately wanting to.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quick, sorry

Lance shook, he was tired of fighting, and exhaustion threatened to pull him under. He forced himself to keep up the battle, praying that Keith was right and he would get Blue back from the Galra ship above the planet.

Suddenly he stopped and stared. Lance once would’ve cried, but now he just stared at the yellow lion zooming to help Keith and Red get Blue out. But even with the good news there was bad as another Galra ship came into view. I was a prison ship and Lance could see that it was going to land and bring out more prisoners. He also realized that it was most likely going to land on him.

But then Blue was soaring through the sky and she landed next to him and Lance really did cry this time as he ran into the cockpit. He fiddled with a few controls and turned the coms on. Then they were flying out and Hunk was screaming Lance's name as they joyfully cried while taking down the Galra battleship.

“We’re loading the prisoners onto the castle!” Alura shouted, “But we’re taking some heavy fire and we need help!”

“On our way!” The three of them said in unison as the battleship exploded.

“Guys?” A weak voice said in confusion.

“Pidge?” Hunk called.

“I’m stuck in the Galra ship.” Pidge’s voice was small.

“I’ll get pidge, you guys get to Allura!” Hunk commanded, and Lance took a moment to reflect that Hunk seemed older now.

“Got it.” Lance zoomed to help Allura.

Keith went right after Lance, scolding himself for not saying that. He was supposed to lead them, though he didn’t really want to.

The fight was harsh on all of them, but Lance was getting sluggish quick. Keith could tell but didn’t want to argue, he had gone over their last fight way too many times and the regret was big enough already.

“We should get out of here!” Keith shouted, “Can we wormhole, Allura?” 

“Possibly!” She called getting desperate.

“Lance, you should land in the hanger, I’ll be right behind you.” Keith was worried to say the least.

That worry grew as Lance didn’t even try to fight back and simply did as he was told. Keith landed red next to Blue and jumped out quickly. He almost had to catch Lance as he came out of Blue and for the first time he realized Lance looked really thin, almost hollow.

“Let’s get up to the control room.” Lance suggested and the limped side by side.

“We did find each other…” Keith said a small smile on his lips, and Lance couldn’t help but smile back.

“I always knew we would.” Lance lied, not wanting Keith to see how hopeless he had been after the first month or so.

The castle started flying and Lance and Keith limped faster.

“We’re getting out of here fast, but Pidge is in and out!” Hunk informed.

“On our way.” Allura nodded at Coran and they speed to be above Hunk and Pidge’s lions. They both flew closer and Allura opened the wormhole.

“They’re shooting the wormhole!” Lance shouted, fearfully.

“Well every time they’ve done that it’s messed up the team for at least a month,” a different voice came from Pidge’s com.

“Is that…?” Hunks’ question hung in the air, almost seaming to burn a little bit.

“Pidge is hurt,” the voice said, “and I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. I had a hard time getting out.”

“A huge whoop could be heard from Lance, then:

“It’s good to have you back, Shiro.” Keith smiled, glad they could finally be a team again.


End file.
